shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Capssandra
Capssandra is the familyship between Cassandra and Captain of the Guards from the Tangled fandom. Canon On the night Corona's baby princess was kidnapped, the Captain of the Royal Guards chases the kidnapper to a cottage where he comes across a little girl who was waiting for her mother's return. After Cassandra calling out to Gothel had gotten the guards' attention on the woman they were after, Gothel cuts down the bridge to prevent them from arresting her, in which has her abandoning her biological daughter before she takes off. Witnesses what had happened and despite knowing that the just abandoned child is related to the kidnapper, he tells Cassandra that everything is going to be alright as none of the guards will harm her and that she'll be safe with him. After they return to the kingdom the Captain adopts Cassandra and raises her as his own. In his care, along with Cassandra's hurt causing her mind to forget about her birth family, Cass became tomboy-like and began to collect weapons instead of dolls due to the Captain teaching Cassandra how to fight and the importance of following the law. As he didn't want her to become a trouble maker and being the leader of Corona's royal guards has the Captain being a bit strict and hard to please. Which is the one thing Cassandra that wants from her father by making him proud of Cassandra for her talents and who she is, along with her wanting to become a member of the royal guards by his side. Even though he has the power to grant Cassandra's dream, he wants her to earn it, along with using his connections to get her a job in the castle as a handmaiden. Despite being a strict man and doesn't do special favours for Cassandra, he does deeply love and care her as any father would love their own blood or adoptive daughter. Season One When Cassandra sneaked Rapunzel out of the castle and over Corona's wall, she believed that she'll be able to do it without having to worry about her father finding out, until Rapunzel's long hair grew back and became worried that her father would send her to an nunnery once he becomes aware of the disobeying role she played in it. Even though both Rapunzel and Eugene agreed to keep that fact quite from the Captain. Season Two When Cassandra touched the Idol of Vershaftsbezeigungengien in "Happiness Is...", it gave her the vision of her father as they spare with each other while he is impressed with her skills. Since Cass wants to prove herself to the man who took her in and is the reason why she aims to be a royal guard like he is. Season Three Sometime after the Captain had left Corona to search for Cassandra and the princess in order to save the kingdom, he later receives word of Rapunzel's return along with learning about Cassandra's betrayal, that was caused by Cass remembering who her mother was, he chose to change his plans so he could search for his daughter. He reunited with her at the ruins of the maze that Rapunzel and Eugene previously visited, where Cassandra lashes out at her father as she is angry at him for hiding the truth about Mother Gothel from her and was determined to have anything else taken from her ever again. Along with him giving Cassandra orders to stand down, like she was a rouge guard under his charge didn't help matters, as Cassandra had also swore to never let anyone hold her down again or to hold back, no matter what. Due to her corrupted actions and words from their encounter the Captain could not recognize the girl he raised and was after finally able to see what Cassandra had become. Believing that Cassandra's corrupt actions were his fault and became ashamed of it, he chose not to return back to Corona and somehow ends up on Trapei Island. Where he exiled himself there and during his time on the island he found away to grant himself a second chance to be a better father to Cassandra, by re-raising Cass through her young self that was created from the Captain's wish. Since then the Captain was able to find happiness on the island has he plays and spends all of his time with young "Cassandra", like she really is the real thing, without realizing that his desirer had him abandoning Cass through her young replacement, until Rapunzel and Eugene finding him on the island, along with uncovering how little Cass (who casts no shadow) came into his life, and since the magic on the island has a down side, the two ask him to undo his wish before the ugly side of the wish's magic unmerges to terrorize the island. Not wanting to loss his little girl again, the Captain tries to leave the island with young Cassandra while Rapunzel begs him to not turn his back on the real Cassandra who is still out there. The Captain didn't want to believe the princess's words until he realized that the Cassandra he wished for has no shadow and that Rapunzel is right. After finding the courage to say goodbye to the "Cassandra" he looked after on the island and undid the wish, he returns to Corona with Rapunzel and Eugene in hopes that they'll be able to find and bring back the true Cassandra they love. Fanon On AO3, the familyship has 14 fanfics. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Cap/Cassandra tag on FanFiction.Net Gallery Capssandra_Gif_1.gif Capssandra_Gif_2.gif Capssandra_Gif_3.gif Capssandra_Gif_4.gif Capssandra_Gif_5.gif Capssandra_Gif_6.gif Cap_Talking_with_Cass_in_Great_Expotations.jpg Capssandra_Hug.jpg